Jealous Jeon
by anymouscarat
Summary: tentang Jeon Wonwoo yang cemburu pada Kim Mingyu


Cast :

Meanie

Soonhoon

Seoksoo

Junhao

Verkwan

Jeongcheol

Lee chan

and other

Jealous jeon

Jeon Wonwoo terus menatap layar handphone nya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jun yang ketiga kalinya . merasa diacuhkan , Jun merebut handphone dari tangan pria manis itu .

"Jeon kau dengar tidak sih ?"

Jeon wonwoo hanya memandang Jun malas . mood nya sedang tidak baik sebenarnya .

"Jun , kau tidak cemburu?"

Jun mengernyitkan dahi nya . merasa Jun tidak mengerti , wonwoo menunjuk handphone nya .

"Lihatlah foto yang sejak tadi membuatku mendiamkanmu"

Jun beralih menatap layar handphone nya . dan menemukan foto 97 line disana .

"Ya lalu?"

"Kau tidak cemburu minghao bersama Mingyu?"

Jun menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit .

"Aku percaya pada Mingyu . dan lagipula aku dan minghao belum jadian"

"Itu karena kau yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu tau ! . hah sudahlah lebih baik cerita kepada jisoo hyung saja." ucap wonwoo dan pergi kekamar jisoo meninggalkan Jun yang termenung .

Jealous Jeon

"Hyung tidak cemburu?" Wonwoo bertanya sekali lagi kepada Jisoo dan mendapat gelengan kepala untuk yang kesekian kalinya .

pria manis keturunan amerika itu memandang yang lebih muda dengan tatapan yakin .

"Di geng itu tidak ada yang membuatku cemburu jeon . mungkin kalau aku di posisimu aku akan cemburu"

Jeon wonwoo mengangguk mengerti . dan meninggalkan kamar Jisoo . jelas saja hanya dia yang cemburu . karena di geng 97 itu ada jeon jungkook , uke manis yang katanya sahabat mingyu , dan ada minghao uke imut yang selalu bersama mingyu padahal sedang masa pendekatan dengan Jun . dan wonwoo kesal !

Jealous Jeon

Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berada di tempat yang salah . bagaimana tidak ? semua member sedang menonton tv bersama . tidak ada yang salah , namun yang membuat wonwoo kesal adalah Seungcheol sedang mengobrol mesra dengan Jeonghan , Vernon yang tidur di pangkuan seungkwan , Jisoo yang di pangku Seokmin , Jihoon yang menyuapi Soonyoung , bahkan Junhao yang belum jadian juga bermesraan didepan wonwoo . kalau saja chan tidak sedang pergi ke rumah teman mungkin wonwoo tidak akan semengenaskan sekarang .

Wonwoo hanya mendengus melihat pemandangan dihadapannya dan memilih beranjak ke kamar .

sesampainya dikamar , wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu melihat lihat twitter . dan matanya membola karena melihat foto yang masuk ke mention nya .

 _foto jungkook dan mingyu ._

 _sedang tersenyum ._

 _berdua ._

Seketika wonwoo merasa matanya panas , bibirnya bergetar . dan akhirnya air mata yang ia tahan jatuh juga . membasahi bantal miliknya .

Jealous Jeon

Mingyu masuk ke kamar dan menemukan kekasihnya sudah tertidur .

pria tan itu tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya . kemudian memeluk pria itu . melepas rindu yang seharian ini ia pendam .

"Pergilah ."

Mingyu tersenyum . wonwoo belum tidur ternyata .

"Kenapa mengusirku? ini kamar kita . lagipula aku merindukanmu sayang."

"Hiks" Mingyu tertegun mendengar isakan wonwoo . pria itu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya sejak tadi dan menemukan mata wonwoo telah sembab . pria itu merangkul kekasihnya dan mengusap pelan pipi wonwoo .

"apa yang membuat jeon san ku ini menangis hum? apa aku ada salah?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang menatap nya juga dengan tatapan khawatir .

"Hiks kau dan Jungkook . kalian mesra hiks" jawab wonwoo sambil terisak . Mingyu mengerti sekarang .

"Astaga sayang , aku dan Jungkook hanya sahabat . kau pasti melihat foto kami ya? itu aku hanya membantu Jungkook agar taehyung hyung mau mengakui perasaannya pada Jungkook . dan yang kucintai hanya kau."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan mencari kebohongan disana yang ternyata tidak ia temukan .

"Aku hanya mencintai Jeon san ku . sekarang, besok, atau selamanya . " Mingyu mengenggam tangan wonwoo . membuat wonwoo luluh .

"Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa mencari yang lain kalau denganmu saja aku bahagia ? dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana sulitnya membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan meyakinkanmu tentang hubungan ini"

"Percayalah padaku sayang"

Wonwoo mengangguk . Mingyu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka . hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu .

ciuman biasa itu menjadi lumatan dan baik wonwoo maupun mingyu menyukai dan menikmatinya .

sementara di depan pintu kamar mereka , 10 orang sedang mengintip .

"Aku taruhan Mingyu akan menghajar wonwoo malam ini sampai besok susah berjalan !"

 _plak_ _Jihoon memukul kepala kekasihnya_ Berhenti berpikiran mesum kwon"

Sementara 8 orang yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah Soonyoung yang cemberut sehabis dipukul oleh Jihoon kekasihnya .

END


End file.
